


[Podfic of] in a mundane universe

by the24thkey



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: They never ask until he's disinclined to answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in a mundane universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180903) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



 

**Length:**  17:09

**Download link:** [MP3](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/in%20a%20mundane%20universe.mp3) [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016122665.zip)

 

With thanks to the most wonderful mods in the world, RsCreighton for betaing, and the author for giving me permission to record this! <3


End file.
